Un mensaje
by AngieJoriNaomily
Summary: Voy a beber y besar extraños. Y voy a bailar toda la noche con mis amigos. Y voy a llorar en el piso de la cocina al llegar a casa, pero no te preguntaré si quieres regresar. [ONE-SHOT]


**UN MENSAJE**

* * *

 _"Hola, soy Rachel Berry, en este momento no puedo atenderte, pues seguro estoy cantando sobre el escenario, deja tu mensaje después del tono, besos"._

BIP.

6 meses. 24 semanas. 183 días. Y cientos de horas. Ese es el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Eso no es nada comparado con el tiempo que estuvimos juntas. De echo, ni siquiera es una mínima parte. Tal vez por eso, aún después de tanto tiempo, te sigo recordando.

Y es que, ¿cómo olvidas a la única persona que te hacía olvidar todo? ¿cómo borras tantos momentos vividos?

Cuando estaba en el instituto me impartían la materia de psicología, todos la odiaban, creían que era aburrida, excepto yo, era muy interesante. El profesor nos había explicado que existían 3 tipos de memorias; la sensorial, que dura de 10 a 15 segundos, la de corto plazo, la cual utilizamos para guardar información sin importancia que requieres en el momento que la adquieres pero después olvidamos. Y por último, la memoria a largo plazo, aquella que almacena recuerdos por un plazo de tiempo que va desde pocos días hasta años. Y sé que contigo ulitizaré ésta última, recordándote por siempre.

Mis amigos me han dicho que tal vez era lo mejor, que era hora de avanzar, pero lo que ellos no entienden es que sin ti no tiene sentido hacerlo.

Britt va todos los días a visitarme, salimos a pasear y me cuenta lo feliz que está con Santana ahora que ellla dejó de huír por fin. Santana en cambio sólo habla lo necesario pues sabe que a mí no me dan ganas de tener largas charlas.

Odiaba sentirme mareada todo el tiempo y estar llena de pensamientos extraños, pero era justo así como me sentía estando contigo.

Desde que te fuiste me la he pasado de bar en bar, haciendo cosas de las que al otro día siempre termino arrepentida, jurando no volver a tomar una sola gota de alcohol, pero a las pocas horas ya estoy ebria de nuevo, como lo estoy ahora mismo que estoy dejándote este mensaje por la madrugada metida en un baño descuidado y sucio intentando contener mi equilibrio y mis lágrimas.

Lágrimas. Patético.

Pero no puedo evitar no derramarlas, es imposible no llorar cada día después de que te fuiste.

Así que aquí me tienes, llorando como un estúpida dentro de este asqueroso lugar dejándote este mensaje.

 _Un mensaje bañado en alcohol a las tres de la mañana._

Diciéndote lo mucho que he sufrido estos últimos seis meses, lo que he sufrido sin ti y reprochándote, culpándote de mi estado en este momento, diciéndote que te extraño y por mucho que siga haciéndolo, se que no vas a volver.

Santana acaba de entrar por la puerta y está llamándome, segura de que estoy aquí, como cada vez que salimos, llorando y lamentándome.

-Quinn, sé que está ahí, por favor abre.

A pesar de que nunca te llevaste bien con ella y de que siempre demostró ser una mala amiga, en estos meses no me ha dejado sola ni una sola noche, cuidándome y recogiendo mi cabello cuando el exceso de alcohol en mi organismo me hace devolverlo todo.

En las noches de ebriedad cuando tu ausencia se me hace insoportable.

-Quinn, tienes que dejarla ir...-Susurra derrotada contra la puerta y puedo sentir como ella sufre diciendo aquellas palabras.

¿Por qué sigo buscándote? ¿Por qué si sé que no vas a volver?

 _Ambas sabemos que ni yo necesito siete cervezas para decirte que te extraño, ni tu necesitas irte lejos para saber que me quieres cerca, pero así somos._

Limpié mis lágrimas y abrí la puerta encontrándome con Santana recargada en el lavabo con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Lista para salir por esa puerta y divertirte como jamás lo has hecho?

Miré mi teléfono que aún contenía tu mensaje y después miré a la chica que ha estado ahí para mí desde hace mucho tiempo.

 _Voy a beber y besar extraños. Y voy a bailar toda la noche con mis amigos. Y voy a llorar en el piso de la cocina cuando regrese a casa, pero no te preguntaré si quieres regresar._

-Estoy lista, San.

Ella sonrió y caminó hacia la salida. Yo miré por última vez mi celular.

"Enviar".

* * *

 **Holaaaa. Sé que me van a querer matar por subir esta historia sin actualizar antes las otras, pero tenía esta historia desde hace tiempo y querpia compartirla con ustedes.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y no hayan llorado :'v**

 **Gracias por leerme, espero sus review.**

 **¡AGUR! :3**


End file.
